Blank
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Belum tentu punya teman untuk banyak teman. Nyatanya Sasuke merasa kesepian meski ia punya teman. Yang dia butuhkan adalah Sahabat yang benar-benar memahaminya. Bukan hanya orang lain yang berstatus Teman


Saya buat fic ini hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang saya rasakan. Ya... dari pada stress sendiri lebih baik berbagi kan? Sukur-sukur ada yang kasih saran, pendapat, atau malah bener-bener nyukurin..-heh!?-

UNTITLE

Mulai dari seorang anak remaja yang mencari jati diri. Begitu banyak konflik dalam diri yang ia rasakan, itu semua cukup membuatnya frustasi dan merasa dirinya berbeda dari anak pada umumnya. Meski begitu dia ingin menjalani hidupnya lebih baik lagi.

_Kenapa sih!? Kenapa begini lagi!? Kenapa mereka tak mau mengerti!? Aku sudah lelah_ _mempertahankan ini!!_ batin Sasuke sambil menggerutkan gigi pertanda kesal. Tatapannya tak melihat jalan meski ia sedang berjalan. Tanpa disadari dia sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih belum berubah sejak pulang dari sekolah.

Dia tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Tadaima' karena percuma saja jika diucapkan. Tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Itu sudah biasa baginya. Tapi siapapun juga tahu itu adalah ciri-ciri orang kesepian.

Siang itu hari yang cukup melelahkan. Matahari begitu bersemangat menyinari bumi. Bahkan anginpun tak mampu mengalahkan kekuatan sang raja siang. Hanya bisa membawa daun-daun kering yang sudah terpisah dari kehidupannya pada musim itu.

Tak terdengar suara seorangpun diluar sana. Sesekali terdengar benda jatuh dirumah itu. Namun sang pemilik rumah tak begitu merespon mendengar suara itu.

_Mungkin tikus atau_ _kucing__, _begitu pikirnya. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya. Merenung...

Ya... itulah yang selalu Sasuke lakukan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Rumitnya masalah seringkali membuatnya frustasi. Tak banyak orang yang tahu masalahnya. Itu karena dia tak mau menceritakan pikirannya yang rumit.

_Untuk apa orang lain tahu_ _masalahku. Mereka hanya akan terseret dalam masalahku_. Itu hanya alasan yang dibuatnya.

Dalam kesendirian dia teringat sahabatnya. Sahabat semasa SMP. Hanya padanya dia bisa mencurahkan segalanya. Kerinduannya sudah lama terbendung. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tak bertemu.

_Hey Teman, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini? Apa yang harus_ _kulakukan? Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto..._ pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berbisik dalam hati. Tak akan tersampaikan...

-

-

-

-

-

Hari sudah gelap. Gelap... saat dimana seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul lengkap. Bukan hal yang istimewa bagi Sasuke. Dia lebih suka sibuk dengan urusannya. Duduk di depan komputer mendengarkan lagu yang dia suka. Sebenarnya tak ada lagu khusus yang dia sukai. Lagu apapun yang cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat itu.

_Kenapa diriku begitu kosong? Bahkan untuk memiliki hal yang disukaipun aku hanya mengikuti orang lain yang berkata 'Ini bagus!!__'__ Hanya menyukai apa yang orang lain sukai...Payah!!!_

Sesekali Sasuke ingin berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Mendengar cerita dari ayah, ibu dan kakaknya hari ini. Namun apa yang dia dengar? Suara amarah dari ayah dan ibu yang ditujukan pada Itachi, kakaknya. Itachi hanya diam. Diapun sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk membantah perkataan keras sang ayah.

_Gara-gara kecerobohanku kakak jadi dimarahi... Maaf... aku hanya bisa diam._ permintaan maaf dalam hatinya yang sakit.

_Kakak... aku iri padamu. Ayah selalu dekat denganmu. Bahkan ayah melukiskan masa depan untukmu. Tapi apa padaku? Bicarapun hampir tidak pernah. Aku tak tahu apa ayah juga melukiskan masa depan untukku juga. Ayah tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Entah aku anak yang seperti apa didepan ayah._

_Tapi aku menyayangi kalian. Ayah, ibu dan kakak. Kulakukan apa yang ayah perintahkan. Kucoba tersenyum pada ibu. Dan kucoba menyayangi kakak dalam rasa iri ini. Kubuang rasa benci dimasa lalu demi menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Tapi gagal...._

_Sudah cukup aku merepotkan kalian dimasa lalu. Aku berterima kasih kalian masih menerimaku sampai saat ini. Tapi aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ingin sekali kubalas semua itu dengan membahagiakan kalian. Tapi apa? Aku hanya orang yang tak berguna..._

-

-

-

-

-

05:50

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. 30 menit lebih lama dari biasanya. Ada masalah dengan tidurnya. Sungguh awal yang buruk untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah. Dia harus segera berangkat sekolah tanpa sempat sarapan tentunya.

Kakinya melangkah tenang di jalan yang biasa dia telusuri menuju sekolah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dipinggir jalan, menunggu transportasi yang bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah.

_Semoga hari ini tak terjadi apapun. _Harapannya untuk hari ini.

Pelajaran berjalan lancar selama beberapa jam ini. Seperti biasa tanpa ada semangat membara dari dirinya. Dia hanya mengobrol dengan satu teman sebangkunya dan berusaha tertawa agar dapat bergabung dengan gurauan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

'_Anohi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta....'_ Handphone-nya berbunyi ditengah pelajaran.

_//Gaara Calling....//_

"Hallo, ada apa?"

"Hei!! Kau dicari kak Deidara! Dia sudah lama menunggumu! Cepat temui dia agar tak menghubungiku terus menerus!!" terdengar nada suara Gaara agak marah.

"Tapi aku sedang ada pelajaran sekarang..."

_Aku benar-benar malas berurusan dengan orang lain sekarang..._

"Terserah kau! Izin dulu sebentar apa tak bisa!!"

_Nada suara yang tidak kusuka. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas mendengarkannya. Apalagi yang bicara dia. Aku sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Ya sudahlah...._

"Iya... iya...."

_Kuputuskan untuk menemui orang itu. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau aku dicari orang itu. Katanya aku menang undian dan mendapat hadiah. Hah!! sejak kapan aku jadi beruntung? Sebenarnya Gaara juga. Dia juga sudah mengambil hadiahnya. Tapi aku tak pernah tertarik dengan hadiah apapun._

Sasuke berjalan dikoridor dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Dilihatnya anak-anak dari kelas lain sedang berolahraga di lapangan. Meski begitu suasana tetap terasa sepi. Hari menjelang siang itu membuat isi kepalanya terasa panas. Padahal matahari belum memperlihatkan sinar yang sebenarnya. Dia mencoba tenang. Sasuke tidak suka emosi menguasai dirinya.

Dicari-carinya orang bernama Deidara itu. Namun tak ketemu juga.

_Aku terlambat. Mungkin dia sudah pulang._

Sasuke kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Dia sedikit menyesal. Bukan karena hadiah tapi tak enak hati dengan orang itu. Dia merasa sudah merepotkan dan mengecewakan. Sasuke juga takut kalau gara-gara dia orang itu mendapat masalah.

_Gara-gara aku pasti orang itu dapat masalah.... Maaf.... _satu penyesalan lagi yang tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Selesai sudah... tak ada kata 'menyenangkan' hari ini....

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya dijalani Sasuke dengan sakit dikepalanya. Dia memilih tidur disela-sela pelajaran dan istirahat siang. Tak ada yang cemas mendengar keluhan sakit kepala Sasuke dan masalah tidur dikelas, termasuk teman sebangkunya sendiri. Mungkin kalau orang lain pasti akan mengira dia sakit.

All right, Sasuke sudah biasa seperti itu.

Siang sudah menunjukkan perannya. Namun matahari tak melakukan hal yang semestinya. Langit menjadi gelap. Itulah yang terlihat dari kaca jendela ruang kelasnya.

Langit mulai menangis... apa karena matahari berpaling darinya?

Semua anak menyesali pemandangan itu. Tetes-tetes air itu seakan menghentikan hari mereka. Padahal sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Semua rencana yang mereka susun leleh saat itu juga.

Tentu itu tak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Memangnya dia punya rencana apa? Dia bahkan membiarkan dirinya basah dibawah rintik hujan. Tak ada lagi yang dia pedulikan.

Sasuke sangat menyukai langit biru. Tapi dia tak protes saat langit menjadi kelam seperti ini. Dia malah senang, karena sepertinya langit yang selalu dipandangnya itu memahami bagaimana suasana hatinya.

Yaah... seperti biasa Sasuke dan teman-temannya berkumpul dibawah pohon didepan sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Seharusnya itu menyenangkan...

"Eh, gimana tadi? Udah ketemu?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pohon. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Gimana sih? Kasihan kak Deidara dong! Dia sudah bolak-balik kesini mencarimu. Setidaknya temui dia!" lagi-lagi nada suara yang di benci Sasuke.

_Gaara!! Jangan lagi!! Sudah cukup!! _

"Bukannya begitu. Aku sudah menemuinya tapi tidak ada. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang." Jelas Sasuke mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Ya, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang..." Gaara menjulurkan tangan kananya untuk melakukan salam persahabatan yang biasa mereka lakukan saat berpisah pulang.

Tapi Gaara tak pulang bersama Sasuke seperti biasa. Gaara pulang bersama Neji dan Hinata. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit tak suka.

_Ya sudahlah.... aku tak harus memasakan kehendakku. Dia bebas memilih apa yang dia mau._

Meski itu hal kecil, tapi untuk tipe orang seperti Sasuke yang banyak pikiran, hal itu cukup menjadi beban pikirannya. Dia terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, bahkan hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan. Dia hanya tak ingin melewatkan hal penting.

Ya... baginya Gaara adalah teman dekatnya di sekolah ini. Sasuke masih mau berteman dengan Gaara meski dia sering sakit hati mendengar ucapan kasar Gaara. Pertemuan dengan Gaara adalah bagian dari takdir setelah pertemuan dengan Sahabatnya... Naruto.

Sasuke tahu Gaara sebenarnya baik. Dia yakin Gaara bukannya ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Gaara anak yang pintar disekolah. Orang pintar seperti dia pasti punya prinsip yang benar-benar di pegang. Jadi dia tak suka jika ada orang yang tak sesuai dengan prinsipnya itu. Ya... hanya itu....

Sasuke tak ingin menyesali apapun. Walau sesakit apapun, meski harus berkorban dengan nyawanya sendiri, pasti akan dilakukan demi melindungi persahabatannya ini.

**-END-**

Haah.... OK....

Disini Sasuke mewakili diriku. Aku memilih Sasuke karena dia punya sisi suram sepertiku. Bedanya aku tak punya kakak tapi adik. Dan satu lagi... aku bukan orang jenius seperti Sasuke. Jadi jangan marah kalau Sasuke keliatan lemah n ga' berguna.

So, apakah alurnya terlalu lambat? Membosankankah? Banyak sekali kekurangannya ya?

Kalo gitu, bantu Sasuke memahami dirinya n bantu dia mengatasi masalah yang paling menyulitkannya ya..... Onegai....

Review, please....


End file.
